


Sobre clichês & tal

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, M/M, Mention Baeksoo, O Sehun tem lingua presa, fofinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Chanyeol e Jongin eram mais um exemplo daqueles típicos clichês americanos onde o mocinho nerd se apaixona pelo bad boy motoqueiro tatuado. Ninguém da escola entendia como pessoas tão distintas se conectaram, não fazia sentido alguém malvado como Kim namorar o Park, gênio da matemática. O que eles não sabiam, era que Jongin era um bolinho de manha e Chanyeol vivia colando para tirar suas excelentes notas. No final, eles não eram tão clichês assim, mas a história continuava sendo feliz.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sobre clichês & tal

Já tinha passado dois meses, mas tudo parecia ainda ser novidade. Era impressionante a maneira como a escola parava apenas para assistir Chanyeol descendo da garupa da moto do Kim. A primeira vez que aquilo aconteceu a escola realmente parou, todos ficaram vendo com total atenção Park Chanyeol, nerd e gênio da matemática, descendo da moto de Kim Jongin, um carinha com vibe bad boy que vivia matando aula e dormindo no fundão da sala. Eram basicamente duas partículas que não deviam se conectar, mas Jongin tirou o capacete da cabeça de Chanyeol, sorriu pra ele e deixou um selar em seus lábios.

Não foi muito diferente daquele momento. Chanyeol segurava o capacete enquanto o Kim colocava os fios de cabelos enrolados do Park no lugar, deixando por último um beijo suave nos lábios rosados. O nerd sorriu, entregando o capacete ao dono para dar as costas e ir para próximo do grupo de amigos que ainda encarava tudo aquilo de maneira horrorizada. Sério! Como diabos aqueles dois começaram a namorar?

Os boatos que rondavam pelo colégio eram que Chanyeol fora atacado por alguns caras de procedência duvidosa em um beco perto dali. Jongin, que estava próximo, se compadeceu do pobre Park e brigou com os caras para não deixar que o garoto apanhasse. Havia até mesmo pessoas que afirmaram ver Chanyeol limpando um corte na bochecha do Kim após a briga.

Possivelmente aquilo aproximou os dois e em certo dia, decidiram chegar na escola para confirmar que de fato estavam juntos, mesmo que fizessem parte de círculos completamente diferentes. 

— Você tá usando uma jaqueta de couro? — Kyungsoo disse ignorando as convenções sociais em dizer bom dia. — Vai aparecer com tatuagem nos próximos dias e virar um quadrinho ambulante que nem o Kim?

— Bom dia pra você também, Soo. — Sorriu debochado. — Eu esqueci meu moletom, então Jongin me emprestou o casaco dele. Qual o problema disso?

— O problema é que seu namoradinho é um bandidinho de quinta categoria! Pelo amor de Deus, Chanyeol. O que você tem na cabeça pra se envolver com gente da laia dele? O Junmyeon me disse que teve um dia que o Jongin trouxe sangue na garrafa e ficou tomando pelos corredores! — Chanyeol revirou os olhos e quis rir.

— Primeiro que o Jongin não é o Edward Cullen. Segundo, você vai realmente dar corda para o que o Junmyeon fala? 

— Nisso vou concordar com ele, Soo. — Jongdae murmurou. — Junmyeon não bate bem na cabeça. 

— Okay! O lance do sangue pode ser mentira, mas… Pelo amor de Deus! É só olhar pra ele que você sabe que ele não é uma boa pessoa. Não entra na minha cabeça que você tá beijando esse cara! O beijo deve ter gosto de nicotina.

— Jongin não fuma, Soo. Ele tem asma! — Chanyeol ditou rindo.

— Bad boys tatuados podem ter asma? Eles precisam fumar! — Jongdae foi categórico, fazendo o Park rir ainda mais.

— O Nini é um doce e vocês veriam isso se me deixassem apresentá-lo a vocês. — Murmurou, apertando as alças da mochila.

— Deus me  _ free _ . Tenho amor a minha vida. — Jongdae murmurou fazendo um sinal da cruz. — Vai que eu fale besteira pra ele sem querer e ele me quebre na porrada? Quem tem cu tem medo, Chan. E não nasci tapado, graças a Deus.

— Eu adoro a maneira como o Jongdae enfia Deus nas frases dele e é ateu. 

— Sou. Mas pode ter certeza que imploro a Deus perdão pelos meus pecados se Kim Jongin ou algum dos amigos dele olhar pra mim por muito tempo. Quase urinei nas calças quando derrubei os livros do Sehun sem querer. Ele ficou vermelho de ódio!

— O que me faz questionar em como os amiguinhos do seu namorado não te quebraram ao meio, Chanyeol. Imagino que o Jongin não te desça a porrada porque tá te comendo. E os outros dois? Ou você está dando pra eles também?

Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— Primeiro que o Jongin não está me comendo. Segundo que ainda não consegui conhecer os amigos dele também. Tenho medo que eles não gostem de mim por não ser como eles, e isso implique na minha relação com o Nini. — Suspirou. — Não quero que a gente termine porque os amigos deles não me achem legal.

— É claro que eles não vão te achar legal. Você é um nerdzinho de quinta categoria, que cheira a leite Ninho, que sabe o nome de todos os Pokémons. Não importa qual a geração. Eles devem falar de sexo, porrada e droga! — Kyungsoo falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— E armas. Tenho certeza que eles falam de armas! — Jongdae completou, sério.

— Vocês são péssimos amigos. E loucos. Espero que saibam disso! E vamos pra aula que o sinal tocou.

[...]

— E como é foder o nerdzinho? — Jongin riu de maneira preguiçosa com a pergunta do amigo. 

— A gente não tá fodendo, hyung.

— Deveria. Ele é uma gracinha. Adoro coisas fofas. Será que consigo o número do amigo baixinho dele? — Baekhyun murmurou pensativo. — Será que ele tem um celular?

— O Kyungsoo? Por que ele não teria? — Jongin indagou e Sehun bufou em uma risada.

— Nerdzinhos né, cara? Eles devem abrir mão da tecnologia em prol do estudo. Será que ele já bateu uma punheta?

— Acho que todo mundo na nossa idade deve ter batida uma, pelo menos uma vez na vida. — Jongin respondeu virando o corpo para encarar o Byun. 

Estava com o corpo apoiado na arquibancada da quadra, aproveitando o silêncio já que todos os outros alunos estavam em aula.

— Nah… Esses caras só querem saber de números e nota 10. Acho que tocar no pau é algo como… Não sei, algo desviante das notas perfeitas. 

— Eu acho que você está exagerando, hyung! A vida deles não é só estudo. Chanyeol por exemplo, adora ficar jogando jogos online. E perde um tempão com isso.

— Neeeeeeeeeeerd. — Baekhyun cantarolou e Sehun acabou rindo de novo.

— Fora que eu duvido muito que ele não tenha tocado em si. Considerando a maneira que ele me tocou. — Murmurou dando de ombros.

— O NERD BATEU UMA PRA VOCÊ? AÍ SIM, JONGINNIE! — O Byun socou o ombro do Kim que revirou os olhos outra vez. — Ele geme números?

— Oh! Cinquenta! Cinquenta! A  _ lesposta  _ é cinquenta. — Sehun falou num tom choroso, fingindo um gemido. Jongin acabou rindo.

— Vocês são dois escrotos, sabiam? 

[...]

Chanyeol trocou um sorriso singelo com o namorado, que retribuiu com uma piscadela. Era meio clichê, mas ele estava sentado nas primeiras cadeiras, enquanto Jongin e seus amigos na última fileira. A parte diferente, obviamente, era que não sentava na frente porque queria estar perto de professores ou ficar longe da possível “turma da bagunça”. O problema estava em Kyungsoo mesmo, que era praticamente cego e se não ficasse colado ao quadro, não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada.

— Você parece um otário olhando para trás a cada dez segundos, Chanyeol. — O Park não respondeu ao amigo; na verdade, apenas o irritou ainda mais olhando pra trás mais uma vez e mandando um beijo para o Kim.

— Na moral… Sério. Tirar a virgindade com o Jongin foi o ápice da sua vida? É por isso que você está com o marginal? - Jongdae perguntou.

— Quem tirou a virgindade do Chanyeol fui eu. — Kyungsoo foi categórico em explicar e o Park apenas revirou os olhos. — Logo, sequer tem justificativas plausíveis em relação a você estar com o projeto de bandido.

— Primeiro, devo lembrar que você gozou em cinco segundos, não foi uma primeira vez tão memorável. — Kyungsoo fez uma careta e Jongdae obviamente apontou para a cara do Do e riu. — Segundo, por que vocês ficam chamando o Jongin de marginal ou bandido? Isso é preconceito, caras.

— Durei cinco segundos porque tive que passar uma vida pra você relaxar porque tava com medo de que não coubesse. — O Do tentou se justificar. — E daí? Todo mundo chama a gente de nerd e virgem. A gente se importa?

— Claro que se importa, Soo. Foi por isso que a gente transou.

— E vocês me deixaram fora disso. — Jongdae apontou emburrado.

— Você é hétero, Jongdae. — Chanyeol falou o óbvio, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— E daí? A gente fazia na brotheragem só pra eu não ser o único virgem.

— O ponto não é esse. O ponto é que ficar dizendo que fulano é isso ou aquilo por causa de aparência é ridículo. A gente passa por isso tem anos e sabe que é um saco. Vocês não deviam refletir o comportamento. Jongin não é marginal ou bandido. Ele nunca roubou nada e duvido muito que vá roubar qualquer coisa. Assim como nós não somos nerds inteligentes… O Jongdae é burro que nem uma porta.

— HEY!

— Na verdade. — Kyungsoo foi rápido em dizer. — A porta é mais inteligente.

— HEY! Hoje é o dia de todos contra o Jongdae? É isso mesmo? — O Kim cruzou os braços, a cara emburrada.

— Na verdade… 

— Park Chanyeol. — Chanyeol virou o rosto em direção à professora, e já tinha as mais diversas desculpas na ponta da língua para a reclamação da possível conversa. — Kim Jongin. — Levou o olhar para o namorado, que pareceu igualmente surpreso, mas deu de ombros no fim. — Venham aqui.

Chanyeol levantou desconfiado ao som de um “Se fodeu” do Kyungsoo, que o fez bufar. Foi até a mesa da professora e deixou que o mindinho roçasse levemente no mindinho do Kim, que sorriu minimamente antes de oferecer toda a sua atenção para a docente.

— Eu tô com um pequeno problema em relação aos temas do trabalho sobre Literatura. Acabei de perceber que repeti os temas e foi exatamente para o grupo de vocês. Como imagino que já tenham começado e seria injusto fazer um de vocês jogar o que já foi estudado fora, imaginei que não houvesse problema em juntar os dois grupos, certo?

Chanyeol sorriu.

— Claro que não, professora. Iremos trabalhar bem.

Jongin não disse nada, mas esboçou um sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem então. Estão dispensados. — Ambos se curvaram minimamente e deram as costas. — Ah, Chanyeol!

O garoto voltou sua atenção para a professora enquanto Jongin retornava para perto dos amigos.

— Não deixe os meninos se encostarem em vocês, certo? Quero que Jongin, Sehun e Baekhyun participem e se esforcem nesse trabalho. Caso eles não façam nada, peço para que me avise.

— Tudo bem, professora.

[...]

— Deixa eu ver se eu entendi bem… A gente, eu, você e o Jongdae vamos fazer trabalho com os garotos mal encarados, Jongin, Sehun e Baekhyun. É isso mesmo?

— Você odeia tanto a gente assim que quer nos ver mortos, Chan? — Jongdae murmurou praticamente sendo arrastado pelo outros dois garotos.

— Vou dizer mais uma vez. Eles não vão matar vocês. Sério. O Jongin não faria mal nem a uma borboleta. — Sorriu como se estivesse contando uma piada interna.

Aquilo não pareceu animar os amigos.

Quando entraram na biblioteca, já viram os outros três garotos sentados. Baekhyun estava com os pés em cima da mesa, enquanto Sehun tinha uma expressão fechada de quem não queria estar ali. Jongin apenas rabiscava alguma coisa num caderno.

Kyungsoo e Jongdae deram as costas na mesma hora, mas o Park puxou os dois pela gola e literalmente os arrastou até a mesa com a melhor expressão de “eu mereço isso, meu pai”.

— Desculpa a demora. — Chanyeol falou num sorriso amarelo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Chan? — Jongin perguntou, fechando o caderno.

— A gente não queria vir. — Kyungsoo falou bufando. Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha.

Jongin se limitou a rir.

— Sentem. — Apontou para as cadeiras vazias.

Chanyeol sentou, obviamente, ao lado do Kim. Jongdae sentou ao lado do Park e sobrou para o Do sentar entre Jongdae e o Byun. Sehun estava entre o Byun e o Kim mais novo. 

— Eu e os meninos tínhamos começado a introdução na sexta-feira passada. A gente dividiu o desenvolvimento em tópicos que cada um iria trazer amanhã. Aí pensei que podíamos redividir, algo assim. — Jongin explicou, entregando as folhas escritas para Chanyeol.

Jongdae tirou as folhas da mão do Park antes que o mesmo tivesse oportunidade de ler alguma coisa, e Kyungsoo encostou o queixo no ombro do Kim para também ler o que tinha no papel.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio lendo com uma atenção atípica. Chanyeol encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jongin, que colocou a mão em cima da coxa do mais velho por debaixo da mesa, e fez um carinho suave sem qualquer má intenção. Baekhyun continuava a olhar para o Do como se estivesse estudando o mesmo, e Sehun seguia com a expressão fechada.

— Vocês escreveram isso? — Kyungsoo perguntou no final da leitura, a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Na verdade, a gente discutiu um pouco e Baekhyun escreveu de uma maneira resumida. Por isso vocês podem estar tendo a sensação de incompletude. — Jongin explicou enquanto Chanyeol finalmente pegava os papéis.

— Caralho, esse trabalho escrito tão bem assim tá incompleto? Vai se foder. Quem vocês pagaram para fazer essa merda?

— Um nerd deveria falar tanto palavrão assim? — O Byun finalmente falou, ganhando a atenção do Do.

— Um ser humano devia ser tão detestável assim? Não né? Mas a gente trabalha com o que tem. — Kyungsoo rebateu mal humorado.

Baekhyun riu.

— Você é muito nervosinho, já te falaram isso?

— Baekhyun! Você prometeu que ia deixar os amigos do Chanyeol em paz. — Jongin murmurou.

— Eu prometi que ia deixar os nerdzinhos em paz. Nerds não falam palavrão, Nini.

— Nini? — Jongdae perguntou confuso.

— Meu apelido. — Jongin explicou, dando de ombros. — E eu já te falei pra tirar esses padrões estereotipados da sua cabeça.

— Palavrões à parte… Sério que vocês não pagaram pra fazer esse trabalho bem feito? Quem eu preciso comer pra ter um desses? — Jongdae tornou a perguntar, fazendo Sehun estreitar ainda mais os olhos. — NÃO ME MATA, CARA!

— O Sehun? Te matar? — Baekhyun perguntou rindo. — Você precisa ver esse garoto fazendo uma tatuagem. Chora mais do que um bebê recém nascido.

—  _ Pola _ Baekhyun! Cala a  _ melda _ da boca! — Sehun grunhiu chutando o amigo por debaixo da mesa.

— Ele tem língua presa? — Kyungsoo perguntou chocado. Sehun ficou vermelho.

— Tem. Por que? Qual o problema? — Baekhyun fechou a expressão na mesma hora. Jongin pareceu também ficar incomodado com a pergunta, porque os olhos estavam mais estreitos.

— Nenhum, imbecil! — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. — Mas explica o porquê dele nunca falar perto de pessoas.

— Então você não fala por que não quer que as pessoas saibam e não por que tá planejando um assassinato na sua cabeça? — Jongdae questionou.

Sehun bufou.

— Por que o Sehun planejaria um assassinato?

Chanyeol riu.

— Amor, eles acham que de alguma forma vocês fazem parte de alguma máfia ou gangue de assassinos. Moto, tatuagens, couro… Entende?

— Isso não é preconceito? — Baekhyun indagou.

— Hyung, você não pode falar nada. Tava falando que os meninos gemiam números. — Jongin apontou e Sehun riu.

— Antes fosse. Jongdae parece que está morrendo quando geme. É um inferno. — Kyungsoo bufou. — Ele geme mais que a garota. Não sei como a menina não fica constrangida. 

— Com licença? Vamos deixar meus gemidos à parte e alguém finalmente me responde quem fez esse trabalho?

— Nós, ué. — Sehun falou sem entender a pergunta.

— Puta merda. Vocês são inteligentes. Vão se foder. 

— Por que nerdzinho? Te choca que não-nerds sejam inteligentes? — Baekhyun rebateu.

— Acho que ele tá chocado porque somos bem… Ruins. — Chanyeol falou rindo. — A gente não tem nada do trabalho feito ainda porque Kyungsoo tava esperando que o irmão mais velho dele dissesse que ia ter tempo pra fazer com a gente pagando.

— Vocês não são inteligentes?

— Somos espertos. Muito bom em colas. Você ficaria chocado. — Jongdae falou orgulhoso.

— Eu já estou chocado. — Baekhyun murmurou surpreso. — Se você não é nerd, por que usa óculos?

— Por que eu tenho problema de visão, idiota? 

Chanyeol acabou rindo, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Jongin, que também ria, abraçando ainda mais o namorado. Estava sendo muito engraçado o encontro de dois mundos tão diferentes, ainda que os choques fossem por coisas completamente opostas do que era esperado.

[...]

Chanyeol tirou o capacete e entregou para Jongin, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Colocou o capacete e o seu próprio em cima da moto e puxou o Park pela cintura, e em uma risadinha, deixou um beijo suave nos lábios alheios. 

Havia virado rotina do Kim deixar o namorado na porta de casa todos os dias quando saíam da escola. Ainda que fosse mais novo, era emancipado, e já tinha habilitação para a moto. Seus pais sempre foram muito liberais, permitindo que o menino vivenciasse tudo que quisesse, desde que não falhasse em suas notas ou se metesse em confusões desnecessárias.

— Hoje foi divertido. — Chanyeol falou ainda nos braços do Kim.

— Seus amigos são engraçados. Eu fico feliz que mesmo com tudo, eles não demonstraram ser contra nosso namoro. Acho que eu ficaria mal se eles desaprovassem. 

— Também ficaria se os seus não gostassem de mim. Tudo bem que o Baekhyun parece ter gostado muito mais do Kyungsoo do que de mim. — Deu de ombros e Jongin riu.

— Baekhyun é masoquista. Gosta de tudo que vai acabar com ele na porrada. 

— Espero que ele aguente, então. Kyungsoo tem uma puta mão pesada. — Falou sério, mas Jongin riu de novo, deixando um beijo na bochecha do maior.

— Fiquei um pouco chocado com seus amigos. Eles são bem diferentes do que eu imaginei.

— Digo o mesmo dos seus… Mas não sei porque realmente me choco a partir do momento que você é um bolinho de manha dentro dessa jaqueta de couro e tatuagens. — Chanyeol cantarolou, fazendo Jongin resmungar.

— Não fala assim, amor. — Respondeu manhoso, com um bico nos lábios.

Chanyeol riu e o puxou pela jaqueta de couro, fazendo os corpos ficarem ainda mais próximos para selar os lábios alheios de maneira demorada.

— Quer entrar? Meus pais não estão.

— V-Você tem certeza? — Jongin perguntou com as bochechas levemente vermelhas. 

Chanyeol achava tão bonito quando ele ficava daquele jeito. A cor vermelha em contraste com as tatuagens que subiam pelo seu pescoço.

— Claro que sim. Vem… Tenho que contar todas as suas tatuagens, lembra? — Mordeu o lábio inferior e Jongin suspirou, se deixando levar para dentro da casa.

[...]

Decidiram dessa vez continuar os estudos numa praça que havia perto da casa do Sehun. Lá tinha banquinhos e mesa, e as árvores faziam a sombra necessária para proteger do sol. Preferiram assim porque perceberam que juntos eram muito barulhentos e tinham sido praticamente expulsos da biblioteca da última vez.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e Jongdae já haviam chegado pois tinham decidido vir juntos. Já haviam pego uma mesinha e trouxeram algumas anotações para ajudar no trabalho. Não demorou muito para que Jongin aparecesse. Diferente do habitual, não usava suas jaquetas ou calças de couro. Estava com um jeans meio rasgado e uma regata branca, deixando à mostra os braços fechados em tatuagens.

— Acho que seu namorado se meteu em briga de novo. Tá mancando, o coitado. — Kyungsoo comentou estalando a língua, e Chanyeol tossiu para disfarçar a risada que queria dar.

— Hey. — Cumprimentou com um aceno, deixando um selinho nos lábios do Park. — Faz tempo que chegaram?

— Cinco minutos, mais ou menos. — Jongdae respondeu.

— Se tivermos sorte, Baekhyun e Sehun não estão se pegando. Então eles chegam logo.

— Eles se pegam? — Kyungsoo perguntou curioso.

— Às vezes. Não é algo rotineiro, não. Já foi mais. — Jongin respondeu, dando de ombros. 

— Quem se pega às vezes? — Baekhyun perguntou assim que sentou na mesa. Sehun sentou ao seu lado, em silêncio.

— Você e o Hunnie. 

— A gente tá sem se pegar desde quando o Baek  _ dolmiu _ com o meu pau na boca dele.

— Em minha defesa, eu tinha avisado que estava com muito sono. Mas você veio com a voz manhosinha de  _ por favor, hyung… É só uma mamadinha. _ Não tenho culpa, meu caro.

— Foi  _ bloxante _ . 

— Às vezes eu queria que vocês tivessem mais filtros. — Jongin suspirou.

— Mas ele está certo. Se ele avisou que estava com muito sono, era de se esperar que ele podia dormir a qualquer momento, né? Você arriscou. — Jongdae falou de maneira pensativa.

— Obrigado, Jongdae. Está vendo, Sehun? Você está errado. 

— Mas como alguém dorme com um pau na boca? — Kyungsoo foi quem indagou. — A excitação não te acordaria? 

— Você já transou com muito sono? Na verdade… Você já transou alguma vez na sua vida?

— Novamente o papo de nerd? Que nerd não transa? — Kyungsoo rebateu com o cenho franzido.

— AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU. — Jongin gritou assustado, pulando da cadeira.

Todas as atenções se voltaram para o moreno, que estava com os olhos arregalados e as mãos trêmulas, tentando proteger o corpo. Não dava pra entender o que estava acontecendo porque o Kim olhava para os lados como se tivesse visto uma assombração. 

— Nini? — Chanyeol perguntou preocupado.

Jongin não respondeu, apenas arregalou ainda mais os olhos e gritou, jogando os braços de maneira desordenada no ar, chamando atenção de quem estava na praça naquele momento, e que também não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

Chanyeol se levantou e segurou os braços do Kim, fazendo-o parar de mexer o corpo, ainda que a expressão assustada se mantivesse em seu rosto.

— Ah... Borboleta. — Baekhyun murmurou. — Ela já foi, Nini.

— Não foi não! — Grunhiu manhoso.

Chanyeol o apertou num abraço.

— Já foi sim, amor. Tá tudo bem, uh? Já passou. — Murmurou contra sua audição, fazendo um carinho nas suas costas.

— O Jongin tem esquizofrenia? — Kyungsoo perguntou preocupado.

— Não. Ele tem medo de  _ bolboletas. _ — Sehun explicou. — Ele fica  _ lealmente _ assustado quando vê uma. 

— Ele tem medo de borboletas? — Jongdae perguntou chocado. Sehun apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO O QUE, HEIN? QUAL A GRAÇA, IDIOTAS? — Chanyeol praticamente gritou, colocando o Kim atrás de si, encarando com os braços cruzados um grupo de garotos na mesa ao lado, que estavam apontando para Jongin e rindo. — VEM AQUI, VEM RIR AQUI NA MINHA CARA. VAMOS, VENHAM!

— Chan… — Jongin chamou, mas o Park ignorou.

— É ENGRAÇADO O MEDO ALHEIO? PAREM DE SER PANACAS. QUER RIR? VENHAM AQUI, RIR NA MINHA FRENTE PRA APRENDER A RIR SEM DENTES, SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA!

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada, não pela reação estourada do amigo, já estava acostumado. Mas com o olhar perdido do Byun e do Oh.

— Amor, tá tudo bem. Por favor... — Puxou o braço do Park que mesmo a contragosto, sentou no banco.

— Fico revoltado com esses idiotas que não respeitam as fobias alheias. Vontade de matar todos!

— Chanyeol é tipo, valentão quebrador de dentes nas horas vagas? 

— Um pouco disso. Ele já quebrou o braço de um cara que ficou chamando o Kyungsoo de viadinho quando descobriram que ele era gay. 

— Jongin tem medo de  _ bolboleta  _ e o Chanyeol  _ quebla  _ ossos… Os  _ colpos _ estão  _ elados. _

— Mas elas são assustadoras. — Jongin resmungou manhoso, sendo ainda mais apertado no abraço do Park.

— São sim, amor. Mas já passou, lembra? E pensa, foi por causa delas que a gente começou a conversar. Então elas não são tãaaaaao ruins assim, certo?

— Vocês começaram a se falar por causa de uma borboleta? — Baekhyun perguntou. — A história que Jongin desceu porrada em uns caras que te perturbaram é marmelada?

— Eu não sei bater em pessoas, hyung. Como você acreditou nessa história? Lembra que quebrei o dedo quando soquei o Sehun sem querer quando a gente tava brincando de lutinha?

— O queixo dele é torto desde então…

—  _ La la,  _ muito  _ englaçado. _

— O Jongin estava assustado por causa de uma borboleta perto do estacionamento da escola. Eu espantei o bichinho e ajudei ele a se acalmar. E o ajudei com os machucados, porque ele caiu e se ralou enquanto fugia da borboleta. 

— Ele não riu de mim. Na verdade, ele só entendeu. Então começamos a conversar. Descobri que ele é ruim em matemática e usa óculos que não tem grau porque acha bonitinho.

— E eu descobri que ele tem muitas tatuagens porque os pais são tatuadores e que adora literatura. O Nini lê quase 20 livros por mês! 

— Que nojento. Vocês mesmo com _pelsonalidades_ _difelentes_ conseguem ser o clássico oposto clichêzão. Nada _oliginal_.

— Somos lindos, né? — Chanyeol murmurou sorridente deixando um beijo demorado no Kim, que aceitou de bom grado.

Os outros quatros só fizeram barulho de vômito mesmo.

[...]

Os seis estavam deitados na parte de trás da arquibancada da escola. Chanyeol, Jongdae e Kyungsoo conseguiram convencer todos a matarem aula de Biologia, e estenderem o intervalo para continuar conversando sobre besteiras quaisquer.

Depois do trabalho de literatura, todos ficaram extremamente próximos, o que obviamente virou assunto por toda a escola. Boatos diziam que Chanyeol estava sendo ameaçado pelo Jongin, e pra não deixar o amigo sozinho, Jongdae e Kyungsoo ficavam perto, tentando confortá-lo do medo que vivia ao sempre ser cercado pelo Kim, Oh e Byun.

— Quem ganhou a aposta? — Sehun perguntou curioso.

— Ninguém ainda. Só um braço torcido e um galo na testa. — Baekhyun falou erguendo o braço engessado.

— Vocês se batem na cama? É isso mesmo?

— Não, a gente fica se empurrando pra se colocar por baixo. Ou puxando, dependendo da posição. Mas no fim, a gente acaba machucado e não cede. — Kyungsoo respondeu dando de ombros.

— Vocês são dois idiotas. Ficam nessa aposta idiota de quem vai ser passivo primeiro e se fodem. Só que em um sentido péssimo. — Chanyeol estalou a língua e Jongin riu contra seu pescoço.

— Não era mais fácil vocês comprarem aqueles vibradores de duas pontas e os dois serem passivos ao mesmo tempo? Vocês estão há MESES nessa frescura. Ninguém aguenta, more.

Kyungsoo olhou pro Baekhyun, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Seria um empate técnico. — O Byun apontou.

— Ninguém perderia ou ganharia. — O Do falou concordando.

— Posso saber porque os mocinhos não estão na aula?

Os seis levantaram no mesmo momento, assustados com a voz feminina. Não precisaram olhar para saber que se tratava da inspetora e que agora estavam, no mínimo, muito ferrados.

— Senhora Choi…

— Não quero suas desculpas, Byun. Você, Jongin e Sehun. Quero na sala de diretoria, agora! Além de continuarem a matar aula, ficam influenciando os colegas de sala, os melhores da sala, inclusive, a matar aula.

— Senhora…

— Tudo bem, Chanyeol. Eu imagino que esses garotos aqui tenham enrolado vocês. Voltem para sala de aula e não dêem ouvido mais a esses três. Vocês são alunos excelentes, não quero que se prejudiquem.

Chanyeol ainda abriu a boca pra tentar explicar, mas Jongin fez um sinal pra deixar pra lá. Baekhyun já tinha abraçado Sehun e andavam para a sala da direção. Jongin mandou um beijo pro Park no ar, que suspirou e depois sorriu, vendo o namorado seguir os amigos, a coordenadora indo logo atrás.

Não vendo outra coisa a fazer, seguiu de volta para a sala acompanhado dos amigos, amigos esses que haviam influenciado os outros que estavam na direção a matar aula.

— Como será que a Senhora Choi ficaria ao saber que na verdade, quem fica de quatro é o Jongin, que pede manhoso e necessitado pelo pau do Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo comentou pensativo.

— Como você sabe disso? — Jongdae perguntou e Chanyeol também olhou para o amigo tentando entender como ele sabia daquela informação.

— Tive a infelicidade de entrar no quarto do Chanyeol de maneira desavisada e vi. Duas coisas sobre isso: a primeira, Jongin é realmente muito manhosinho. Impressionante ver um cara daquela postura implorando pelo Chanyeol. A segunda, eu tenho pesadelos com as lembranças do Chanyeol chamando o Jongin de baby. Alguém vai ter que pagar a minha terapia.

Chanyeol nem se dignou a dizer nada.

— Respondendo a sua pergunta. — Jongdae falou. — A Senhora Choi ia dizer que o Chanyeol foi drogado pelo Jongin, que o obrigou a lhe foder. Jongin seria preso e o Chanyeol iria para a terapia para se recuperar do dano causado por um delinquente. Afinal, vivemos o clichê, certo? Chanyeol é o nerd, Jongin o bad boy. É assim que a vida do colégio acontece…

— O nerd quebrador de dentes e o bad boy que tem medo de borboleta. Que clichê hein, bicho?

Chanyeol apenas riu.

Gostava do seu clichê diferente. 


End file.
